


Maple Syrup & Collar Bones

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Food Fight, Frottage, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Messy, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Winwin couldn't sleep thinking about their leader and was hungry so he went to the kitchen to make pancakes but found himself eating a more delectable snack. Taeyong.





	Maple Syrup & Collar Bones

 

 

 

It was almost 2 A.M., everyone was presumably asleep while Winwin stared at the ceiling contemplating whether to get up and make something edible in the kitchen or ignore his growling tummy. He missed dinner with the group because he had to practice for a solo stint for an upcoming event and only managed to gobble up the sandwich given by Yuta as he and the others left for the dorm. The manager offered to order in food for him instead as they came back home, but he excused himself saying he was too tired and went straight to bed. Now he regretted it having woken up in the middle of the night with pangs of hunger in his middle.

A vision of a pile of warm pancakes slathered with butter and maple syrup dripping down it's sides manifested in his head. He had seen a large bowl of fresh strawberries in the fridge that morning and it would go well with the pancakes. His stomach growled once more and decided to get up and give in to the sudden craving. Throwing the bed covers aside, he lumbered his way down to the kitchen in the dark groggily, trying not to bump into anything.     

Winwin always found cooking daunting but sometimes he would try to whip up something simple like ramyun with kimchi whenever he had the time. And recently he had been determined to learn more. He started practicing making pancakes or rather tried to. However more often than not he would ask help from the elder members, especially Taeyong who was great at making them soft and fluffy.      

Taeyong. 

Winwin snorted as he rummaged through the cupboard for some flour and baking powder. He could never understand himself these past couple of weeks. Ever since he saw the proofs of that photo shoot of Taeyong for a magazine he couldn't stop thinking of his leader, particularly one part...or parts of his body. Winwin unnecessarily banged the cupboard shut when he found what he was looking for, upset with himself. It appears now he had a growing fixation for Taeyong's collar bones jutting out of his upper chest.     

Of course they had been living together in the dorm for years. Winwin had seen Taeyong in a tank top countless times, more so seeing him naked even. But he never really paid any attention. Then the wonder of wonders occurred when Taeyong came back from the photo shoot and showed the stills to the other members including himself, he practically gaped at the shots where Taeyong's shirt had fallen off his shoulder exposing the slightly curved, protuberant collarbone. All of a sudden Taeyong not only looked venereal to him but also immensely attractive.  To his horror, he had the inexplicable urge to bite into the bone and run his tongue along it's length, ending at the sinews of his elder member's neck. He was unable to sleep that night and when he did, his dreams were...unmentionable.     

The following days after was torturous for Winwin. They had a short respite before they resumed their usual schedules and they all lazed around the dorm that afternoon, engaging in their own preferred activities. Winwin and Yuta decided to do a movie marathon beginning with a particular movie that they liked of The Avengers. While they were engrossed in it and munching on popcorn, Taeyong came out of his room in a white skimpy see-through tank. He sat beside Winwin and lay his head on his shoulder. The angle from Winwin's view made the collarbone even more appealing. Winwin didn't know if it was his imagination but Taeyong's skin appeared to be glowing. Winwin felt his mouth watering for some reason and he wanted to cry while he gritted his teeth. He decide to stuff more popcorn in his mouth to divert his attention.     

Later that evening, they were in the den watching some horror movie along with the other members and Taeyong shared the shorter couch with Winwin opposite the others. Everything was fine, until Taeyong decided to lay his head down on Winwin's lap and got cozy. Winwin had a hard time watching Taeyong's chest rising and falling accentuated by the lovely collar bones. Unspeakable thoughts sprouted from his brain once again. Lecherous acts which involved his tongue. And teeth.  Before Winwin realized what was happening, his fingers were lightly tracing  the defined lines created by Taeyong's right clavicle. They both froze after a few seconds. Winwin felt his hand fall to his side on the couch and his cheeks turned bright red, avoiding Taeyong's gaze. Surprisingly his leader didn't appear nonplussed. Instead he snuggled closer, innocently wrapping is arm around Winwin's legs. Winwin still wished the couch would swallow him whole. Taeyong's act was obviously a harmless one, unintended. But his own thoughts were far from chaste. What was wrong with him?     

Winwin shuddered as he recalled his imagined act of intimacy that had been haunting him following those incidents. It was not a good thing, harboring an unexpected infatuation on Taeyong all of a sudden. He was their leader and he deserved respect, not to be the object of his sexual fantasies. He shuddered once more and shook his head as he opened the canister of flour and began measuring off the ingredients. But the vision of his tongue sliding along the ridges of Taeyong's clavicles kept him preoccupied.     

"You know, too much salt will spoil the batter."     

Winwin jumped at the voice in his ear. Shudders crept all over his body when Taeyong leaned over from behind him, resting his chin over Winwin's shoulder.      

"Making pancakes? Without me," Taeyong said with a little pout.     

Winwin gulped and tried to ignore the warm sensation of Taeyong's chest pressing against his back. He focused instead on the batter he was trying to make. A hefty mound of salt nestled on the pile of flour and baking powder and Winwin gasped. Didn't he put in just shy of half a teaspoon?     

"Oh...I...didn't realize," Winwin sputtered still trying to recover from Taeyong's body warmth across his back.     

"Here, I'll help you. I'm feeling hungry myself," Taeyong said smiling as he reached around Winwin's waist to take the mixing bowl and dump its contents into the trash bin, his hand lingering at the small of Winwin's back.      

Winwin watched Taeyong with his heart racing. His leader had always done so in the past and Taeyong touching him this time should be no different. But it was. Winwin could feel goose bumps rising from his skin as the palm of his leader's hand ran up to his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. There was something seriously wrong with him, for sure, thought Winwin as Taeyong handed back the empty bowl and helped Winwin re-measure the ingredients. Winwin dry-wiped his forehead with his fingers, unwittingly creating streaks of flour on his face. For the first time he found cooking even more difficult than it actually was with Taeyong so close to him.    

After pouring the milk into the flour mixture Taeyong put the large spoon into Winwin's hand and enclosed it in his. He motioned to mix the batter, showing Winwin how it was done. Winwin was certain he would only remember how it felt with his hand in Taeyong's.    

"You only have to mix it till the large lumps disappear, like 7 or 8 times," Taeyong said softly as he would cooing to a child. Taeyong smiled at Winwin and their gazes locked. Winwin gulped when Taeyong, using the back of his hand, wiped off the flour from Winwin's temple and cheek with feathery strokes. "You're such a baby."    

Winwin gulped as he felt the gentle touch on his cheek.  _He's torturing me, surely. Why is he doing this to me?_ _Why am I so affected by him?_

Taeyong heated up the thick iron cast pan and began cooking the pancakes. Winwin watched while Taeyong ladled then poured the batter on the skillet, forming it into a small circle then flipped the pancake when its edges started to bubble. Winwin swallowed, his mouth watering not because of the wonderful aroma of vanilla wafting but of Taeyong's collar bones shifting and the seemingly rippling flesh over it. For the life of him Winwin couldn't help but gape. He could imagine sinking his teeth into them deep enough to make Taeyong moan. Winwin's eyes widened at the thought and shook his head. He needs to get a grip on reality otherwise he might do something foolish again.    

Winwin jumped when he felt Taeyong's hands on his shoulders and lead him to sit at the table. He then eyed his leader from under the lashes as the latter buttered each one and piled the pancakes on a large plate. Then he started cutting the strawberries. He gathered the slivers and garnished the stack of warm pancakes and placed it in front of Winwin. He took out the plastic container of thick maple syrup and uncapping it, he poured it on top of his creation till it dribbled down the sides.    

Forgetting Taeyong for a few moments Winwin licked his lips in anticipation of a sizeable mouthful, failing to notice Taeyong sitting beside him. Taeyong placed a fork into Winwin's hand and grinning he said, "eat! Before you start drooling."    

Winwin blinked at Taeyong's smiling face and smiled back sheepishly. He really was very hungry and shamelessly dug into the soft and fluffy treat, eagerly putting it into his mouth. Taeyong sniggered at the sounds Winwin made hmmm-ing and ooohh-ing as he gobbled up the food. Slightly embarrassed, he skewered a huge morsel making sure there were strawberries, then he drizzled more of the syrup on it before offering it to Taeyong.    

"Aeeyy, dat wah doo beeg," Taeyong tried to enunciate but failed with his mouth full of food and barely able to chew. Winwin laughed out loud but sputtered when Taeyong, with his hands, tore off an enormous piece of pancake then drenched it with even more maple syrup. Winwin shrieked when Taeyong tried to feed it to him, laughing all the while as his leader found his ribs and began tickling him. Left with no choice Winwin had to open his mouth gasping for air and Taeyong took the opportunity to slather the sticky pancake into his mouth and on his face.   

Taeyong cackled at Winwin's feigned choking and finally let go of Winwin's ribs and releasing the squished morsel, crumbs falling all about as he doubled back roaring and trying to catch his breath.    

It was like an outer-body experience for Winwin, amazed at how Taeyong's throat and chest somewhat convulsed while laughing, accentuating those lovely...delicious clavicles. He swore it was not his own will that prompted him to pour the maple syrup into his cupped palm and slathered it all over Taeyong's collar bone. He heard his leader gasp as Winwin watched his own hand shoving aside the tank sleeve and began kneading the bones he so ached to touch. Ignoring Taeyong's gaze, Winwin worked his way up, sliding upward to the neck where he let it rest just below the jawline and his thumb caressed those soft lips. Somehow it eased the burden of wanting and pining for his leader, the desire... yes it was desire wasn't it, coursing through his entirety was slightly alleviated. But now it was replaced by something even more dangerous. Passion. Lust.  

Winwin felt Taeyong's mirth dissipate, replaced by heavy breathing. He dared to finally glance at his elder member and found him staring back wide eyed, the glittering dark pools laden with undefined emotions. Winwin's heart was racing as he was slowly pulled closer towards Taeyong by some unknown magnetic force, the urge greater than his rationale. He could feel Taeyong's erratic pulse beats under his fingertips on his neck, just to the side of his windpipe.   

Would he dare? Should he? Winwin knew there was no turning back. He decided he had to do it or go insane, as his eyes broke free from Taeyong's stare to let them feast on those sweet looking lips smeared with maple syrup. Glistening...inviting parted lips which Taeyong moistened with his tongue nervously. 

"W-Winwin...?" Taeyong queried with his voice cracking.

Winwin could feel Taeyong's labored breath fanning on his own lips and that sealed the deal for him.  

"I'm going to...kiss you now, Taeyong," Winwin whispered huskily before Taeyong's slight nod of acquiescence. Winwin leaned over, closed the diminutive distance between them and locked his lips with Taeyong's.

Taeyong's lips were soft and luscious, sweetened by the taste of syrup as it moved against Winwin's. It began as a kiss of discovery, tentative and diffident, but Winwin was lost in it as it deepened and they became bolder. Winwin could sense the mounting urgency in their exchange with Taeyong entrapping his lower lip and teased it with the tip of his tongue. Winwin was quick to respond, raking his teeth against Taeyong's tongue now exploring his mouth hungrily. The sensation was overwhelming and Winwin trembled as he felt Taeyong's arms around him, pulling him closer from where he sat, momentarily breaking apart to allow Winwin to adjust and straddled Taeyong, hands resting on his leader's shoulders with palms on the clavicles. Winwin caught Taeyong's heated gaze and knew as they stared into each other's eyes, they were finally letting the cat out of the bag.

Winwin cupped Taeyong's cheek as he bent down to whisper shamelessly into Taeyong's ear, "I want you...I want your body."

Taeyong's hands settled on Winwin's waist and the latter felt the fingers digging into his flesh, eyes glittered with yearning Taeyong whispered back, "I have always been yours. I've just been waiting for you to claim it,  _Sicheng_."

Winwin lifted his head to stare at his leader in disbelief with wide eyes. "What did you just say? You mean..."

"Why do you think I've been trying so hard to entice you?"

"Entice me?" Winwin blurted out, incredulous.

"You didn't know?" Taeyong asked smiling as he caressed Winwin's soft cheek, dusting off some of the crumbs with his thumb. "All this time I have been wanting to kiss you, feel you. I've almost given up. But now..."

"Now you need to stop talking so we can pick up where we left off," Winwin interjected. It was more than enough that Taeyong felt the same as he did. Winwin's heart screamed with joy. Taeyong felt the same. They should talk. However they can talk more in detail later...much later. But now, all he wanted was to taste this arresting human being he had constantly been craving.

Winwin let his lips land on Taeyong's once more, hungrily savoring the sensation of Taeyong's mouth moving against his. The kiss was short-lived for Winwin let his mouth trail along the corner of Taeyong's mouth to his jaw and lower to his neck, nibbling and nipping softly as he went. Taeyong's soft moans heightened his excitement. When Winwin's lips found what he longed for, he let his tongue slide along the exposed collarbone licking off the maple syrup clean. Winwin could feel Taeyong's hands slip under his tee and caressed his back, pressing his body closer to Taeyong's at the latter's kneading of his muscles that seem to be softening at his fingertips. Taeyong started planting soft kisses along Winwin's shoulder, dotting it with his moist tongue and hot breath. Winwin felt the warmth spreading through his body originating from his loins.

It was unavoidable when Winwin sank his teeth into the jutting collar bone making Taeyong cry out, muffled by burying his face into the crook of Winwin's neck. He relished the sensation of his teeth grazing the soft skin to feel the bones in his mouth as he sucked and gnawed gently to his satisfaction. Winwin knew Taeyong shared the erotic excitement that was building between them. Throwing caution to the wind, Winwin removed Taeyong's tank then carelessly dropping it on the floor to reveal the lean torso then continued his carnal endeavor. Red weals sprang up along the ridges over Taeyong's clavicles. Winwin looked at his handy-work and smiled as he thought of those as marks of ownership. _We own each other now._

After paying homage to the beautiful clavicles with his teeth, Winwin bent down lower to sample the rest of Taeyong's chest. Winwin traced where the syrup dribbled down with his mouth until he reached the pert nipple and avidly lapping it with his tongue while Taeyong mewled in pleasure, tweaking and nipping it until it hardened. Winwin could feel Taeyong quivering when he started suckling on the nipple and simultaneously flicking the tip of his tongue on it.

His breathing came in faster and so did Taeyong's. He was suddenly aware of the hardening of Taeyong's member pressing against his own through the thin cotton material of their shorts. The sensation was amatory as he instinctively started grinding his hips to create friction.

After ridding him of his shirt Taeyong's hands explored Winwin's supple body, traversing across his back onto his chest with eagerness, his ardor obviously escalating. Winwin let out a throaty groan when Taeyong's hand found his erection, fondling it through his shorts. It was a natural thing for boys to explore their own sensuality and give in to carnal instincts, but Winwin never knew being stimulated intimately by someone he yearned for left him euphoric to say the least. Winwin abandoned his ministrations momentarily to grab the bottle of syrup and let it trickle onto his mouth and tongue with a few droplets escaping to run down his chin. Taeyong watched Winwin with sparkling eyes. After placing the bottle on the table, Winwin gripped Taeyong's shoulders and began kneading the collarbones while he sought Taeyong's lips, kissing him feverishly with the taste of maple syrup lingering in their mouths. Taeyong licked and sucked on Winwin's saccharine lips, paying no heed to the syrup dripping down their chins. Winwin thrust his tongue into Taeyong's warm cavern and got the same response, both of them tasting and relishing the sweetness.

Winwin moaned as Taeyong let his lips trail down his chin and neck, brushing his tongue over the soft flesh and nibbling as he went further down. Winwin arched his body in pleasure when Taeyong began titillating his nipple with the tip of his tongue and lightly grazing it with his teeth.

Taeyong slipped his hands into Winwin's shorts, enclosing his fingers on the throbbing organ. By the time his thumb stroked the bulbous tip of the shaft in a circular motion, Winwin was delirious and groaned in delight with the overwhelming pleasure he derived from Taeyong's sleek tongue on his nipple and adept fingers on his cock. It was intensely erotic and it was unfamiliar to Winwin but it led him to the realization that there could be more. Even greater sexual gratification. Tasting, feeling, and Winwin wanted it all.

Winwin extricated himself from Taeyong to kneel in front of his leader while pulling down his shorts. Taeyong obliged, eagerly anticipating what Winwin was up to. His eyes widened in surprise when Winwin ran his tongue from the base to the tip of his cock. Winwin smiled at Taeyong saucily as he put the head into his mouth and sucked hungrily on it. Taeyong let out a guttural cry and latched onto Winwin's head as it jerked up and down over the length of his shaft with Winwin's lips puckered around it. The deeper it went into Winwin's mouth the louder the groans that escaped from Taeyong's lips. It urged Winwin to suck harder and bob his head faster, choking a little when he tried to take the whole length in.

After a deep growl, Taeyong bent down to pull Winwin up and kissed him lustily then whispered huskily in his ear, "would you...will you let me..."

Winwin cupped Taeyong's face and looked him in the eye steadily saying, "I want you inside me, Taeyong."

Taeyong blinked and gulped trying to contain his exuberance as Winwin watched him with amusement. He gently motioned Winwin away from him and stood up to reach for the virgin coconut oil on the kitchen counter. Winwin sniggered at the irony and spluttered in between laughter and breaths, "don't tell me... we're using that for...how did you know....?"

Taeyong's cheeks bloomed a bright red and mumbled, "I heard Ten and Johnny used it. Yuta told me."

"Then it must be effective if they did," Winwin responded smiling with twinkling eyes and took it from Taeyong before leading his elder member back to sit on the chair. Winwin held Taeyong's eyes as he disrobed his last piece of clothing and his heart leapt up to his throat at seeing Taeyong admire his naked body. Winwin straddled Taeyong once more while uncapping the bottle of oil. He took Taeyong's hand and slathered oil on his fingers and then on his own hands before setting the bottle on the table.

For a moment Taeyong was lost but instinct and a little knowledge dawned on him as Winwin guided his hand. Winwin caught his breath and as he felt the sleek finger tease his hole. Winwin shuddered with pleasure, arching his body towards Taeyong and wrapped his oiled fingers around Taeyong's pulsating cock and fondled it. Taeyong held Winwin's nape to pull down his head and sought his lips, giving him a hard and wet kiss until they were moaning into each other's mouths.

Winwin whimpered and bit Taeyong's lower lip as he felt the latter's finger push in gently inside him. It was nothing like he ever felt before. The fusion of pleasure and mild pain was surprisingly bearable and highly erotic and it sent him reeling as it went in deeper. Winwin could feel the warmth spreading from his loins all over his body as he stroked Taeyong's hot shaft. He parted from Taeyong's lips and started nibbling on the latter's neck.

Winwin squirmed in delight as he felt himself being stretched by Taeyong who added another long digit and started thrusting the bony fingers in and out of Winwin, gently at first. As Winwin got accustomed to the sensation, Taeyong built up the momentum until Winwin was panting. They were both groaning when Winwin started gyrating thereby rubbing his manhood against Taeyong's while he held both of their cocks together with his slippery hands. He could feel the heat of Taeyong's member deliciously sliding against his own and he thought of how it would feel inside him, making him feverish with lust. He whispered gruffly into Taeyong's ear, "f-fuck me now, please."

Taeyong pulled out his fingers and Winwin poured more oil onto Taeyong's cock before positioning himself astride him and guided Taeyong. Winwin gently eased himself onto Taeyong's cock and gasped at the initial pain. Taeyong looked into his eyes and cupped his face, pulling him down to kiss him fully on the mouth to distract him from the discomfort and with his other arm supported Winwin by the waist.

Winwin continued to take Taeyong in slowly up to the hilt until he finally sat on the latter's groin. The sensation was inexplicable for Winwin, and looking at Taeyong's expression it was the same for him. Winwin was fully aware of Taeyong inside him and he could feel himself being stretched wider with sharp bursts of pain. But the feeling of intimacy was indescribable, beautiful, almost like being one with Taeyong. A union.

"Are you feeling alright?" Taeyong asked softly as he caressed Winwin's cheek, worry creasing his brows. "Does it hurt much?"

"No, it feels...delightful," Winwin smiled and kissed Taeyong thoroughly.

As the pain started to ease, Winwin began slowly hoisting himself up and down on Taeyong's cock, supporting himself by his knees and his hands on Taeyong's shoulders. Winwin was overcome with ecstasy as he rode Taeyong's cock, the pain was almost gone by now and was replaced with immense pleasure. Winwin's knees buckled as he humped unsteadily with Taeyong groaning and squirming underneath him, his expression that of bliss. His face glistened with sweat, lips parted and tongue wetting them intermittently. Winwin thought Taeyong couldn't have been more desirable.

Winwin arched his back when Taeyong started fondling him and he whimpered as he felt Taeyong's mouth enclose on his nipple. It sent shudders down his spine as Taeyong tweaked and bit on it while Winwin continued to grind and gyrate faster and harder. He could feel liquid fire spreading throughout his body, engulfing him in hot ecstasy. The sensual pleasure brought upon by their wanton coupling and Taeyong's ministrations fueled his mounting ache for a release. Winwin could feel the beginnings of his climax and whimpered while Taeyong continued to stroke him. Winwin held Taeyong tightly in his arms, closer to his chest as he reached the pinnacle of his sensual gratification.

Winwin cried out trembling as he orgasmed, spurting his seed between them as he crumpled on Taeyong's shoulder trying to catch his breath.

Without pulling out of Winwin, Taeyong lifted the latter as he stood up from the chair and settled him onto the table. He kissed Winwin on the neck, nibbling gently then started to thrust his shaft into Winwin.

Winwin held onto Taeyong's neck after resting his heels on the table's edge and started gnawing on the now lightly bruised clavicles. He shivered as Taeyong's cock invaded his sensitized body, having just orgasmed. The heightened pleasure consumed Winwin. He breathed heavily as he started to feel himself harden once more, gasping whenever Taeyong accidentally hit his prostate, it being more accessible in that position.

Taeyong pumped with a faster pace, and Winwin sensed he was close to his own orgasm. Winwin nibbled Taeyong's ear and whispered, "I want to feel you cum inside me."

As if on cue, Taeyong shuddered groaning and ejected his semen inside Winwin and they kissed languidly. Taeyong rested his head at the crook of Winwin's neck panting, while Winwin stroked his luscious hair, wrapping his legs around Taeyong's waist. It was a delicious sensation, with Taeyong still inside him sleek with his seed while breathing heavily in his arms. By now, Winwin had a full erection. Taeyong noticed it as he slowly pulled out of Winwin.

Taeyong leaned over and kissed Winwin on the nose, motioning at Winwin's hard-on and said, "uh...I think we have a problem here."

Winwin sniggered as he got off the dining table and grabbed his shirt to wipe themselves off then gathered the rest of their clothes in one arm in a bundle. "What are you planning to do then?"

"You know, Johnny is in the other dorm with Ten, right?" Taeyong smiled mischievously as he grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and added, "then let's see what else we can do with this."

Taeyong laughed at Winwin's expression. He took Winwin's free hand in his and hurriedly led him to the room he shared with Johnny.

It was the first time in his whole life that Taeyong forgot to clean up after himself and Winwin couldn't complain.

 

 


End file.
